The Tale of an Orangineer
by AussieScum
Summary: Mann Co. overtaken. The mercenaries fired. A new enemy on the horizon. There's only so much a few people can do against such force, especially one man. So, until such a time where the enemy can be fought, there must be a place where the hero's can rest, where they can find something unexpected and wonderful...


**The following work of fiction does not belong to me in any way shape or form. The characters and settings used in this story belong to Masashi Kishimoto's **_**'Naruto'**_** and Valve's **_**'Team Fortress 2'**_** respectively. Thank you, and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

…

…

…

…

…

Chapter One

…

The inlet was unusually silent that night.

Of course, an inlet itself would usually be silent, since it's a section of water within a small section of land. There's no organic part of itself to make noise. If someone is talking inorganic however, there's plenty of noise to go around. There is usually the sound of the wind going through, echoing over the moving waters as they ripple and move over the banks on either side of water body. A person could also hear the water lapping over itself as it moves right along, never ceasing to desist in its action, breaking the dirt and soil beneath it in a never ending cycle of nature.

However, the point can generally be made that yes, the inlet was silent that night. None of that nature crap happening at that specific point in time. No wind waking or river lapping or dirt raking was abound. Just silence as the night went on and the fog sat all around in the air.

…

The fog was never mentioned was it?

Well, there was fog, and a lot of it. There was enough fog in the air to cut into and bleed it like a steak on a plate. There was enough fog to put a bullet through and see that the fog didn't even have a dent in it, and then realize the fog was like some kind of gelatinous monster on a rampage that couldn't be stopped by mere human hands. So, the only thing to do would be to ask an Australian for help and have them beat the thing into a non-living pulp until it wasn't even recognizable as a monstrous gelatinous monster fog anymore. And then put one more bullet into its liquefied corpse for good measure.

Look, there was enough fog in the air for a person to think, 'Dear God, this is a lot of fog in the air! How could anyone possibly think enough metaphors could describe the indiscernible amount of fog in the air?!' That usually puts in the point that there's a lot of goddamn fog, eh? It certainly helps put it into perspective about the large quantities of fog-like air in the immediate area, and of how it makes it incredibly easy to sneak something through the fog so it isn't seen.

Something like a duck.

Perhaps something similar in form to a message in a bottle?

Maybe even something like the small cargo ship currently sailing through the inlet at that moment?

…

…

…

The ship was never mentioned was it?

Well there was a ship just like that pulling into the inlet, and since the fog was so metaphorically indescribable, it was enough for the ship to slowly make its way through the water. The ship itself was bigger than the fishing and trading ships in the area, and its cargo shook slightly as it came to a halt next to the rocky shore.

Metal rumbled and echoed as the anchor dropped from the side, the chains tinkling against each other before the steel crashed into the water. They rattled for a minute, before finally coming to a halt as the anchor found its home in the sand below. Solid planks wobbled as they came over the starboard side, creating a walking space between the vessel and rocky landscape feet between them.

There was silence for only a moment before the sound of boots on the metal deck echoed across the space and bodies began climbing over the sides. Sailors in raincoats to protect from the sailing weather came over the boards, prepping them for release of the cargo and boxes over the side. Orders were shout over the side as those still on the ship began passing boxes over the side, the valuable packages only hanging in the air for a few moments before falling into the arms of the sailors on the ground. A pattern was formed very quickly as cargo was transferred from the ship, small piles soon beginning for form across the ground.

The passing paused for a moment to allow a man to push himself onto the plank and allow himself down to the ground, a duffel over his shoulder as he made his way down. What could be seen of him was only the bright yellow rain jacket that covered most of his body, exposing only his legs from the knee down. That small portion showed leggings of kind, a rough and dark material standing out from the drab weather, with work boots sticking out from underneath.

The only other visible portion of his body was the head, and even that was barely shown from the rain hat that stopped the rain from before from soaking his skull to the bone. His features were edged just a little, bringing his face to form on a slightly angled chin. Any kind of stubble from before was gone, replaced with the beginnings of light facial hair. Any kind of indication of his eye color or shape were hidden under a set of goggles, blocking anyone from properly looking him in the eye.

He stopped after he took a few steps off the plank, taking a moment to look around the foggy environment as the sailors continued to work behind him. Looking deep past the fog, one could see the beginnings of some trees, possibly a wood or a forest. Given the atmosphere and proximity to the ocean, it could also be a swamp. There wasn't really a good way for him to tell unless he personally went in there, and that wasn't happening until everything was completely unpacked from the ship. If it were anything like a swamp…

He shuddered, thinking of the tarp covered object just a few dozen feet from him. If he had to push it through that kind of environment, the gears and wheels would be gummed up for weeks! He hadn't brought it along for swamp-riding, and he sure as hell didn't bring enough wheels to replace if they became irreplaceable. Hell, he didn't even know if they had tires here, based on the file he had in his duffel.

Then again, the tires were probably the least of his problems. The file contents on this place alone outright made him a bit fidgety, and considering what he knew-no, what the world knew—about the workings of the planet and mankind's mastery over it, it could terrify others about it. No, maybe terrify was a bit of a strong word. Maybe even weak in this sense. Then again, he hadn't really had the time to finish the file, given the constant shaking of the boat. It could have been an exaggeration on their part.

Of course, that was to much to hope for. With what he'd seen, it was probably why the entire place was a secret in the first place. The knowledge of this place would throw the already fragile balance of the world into total pandemonium. Forgot war; any chance to fight over this place and take what was within would result in annihilation from both sides, if there were even any left afterwards. Then even if the place wasn't destroyed in the fighting, every money-grubbing suit and his mother would be after this place, not including Mann. He was on another level altogether. The thought of it all just seemed so-

"Feeling alright, sir?"

A voice pulled him out from his thought, the many questions in his mind put aside for the moment. He turned, and from the corner of his eye, saw a man standing at the railing of the boat, arms clasped behind his back in a manner that simply said 'refinement' and 'discipline'.

The captain. He was certainly seemed the strange one as the young sailors worked around him. He was in his fifties or sixties, and stood out compared to his counterparts. Whereas they wore protective gear and covers to protect from accidents and the weather, he wore something that looked strikingly similar to the naval uniform of a bachelor: dress shoes, white pants, and a dark blue overcoat with an even darker ascot. Topping it off was an old-fashioned captain's off, small fluffs of white hair coming out from all sides.

While he stood with an attitude and stature that implied he had been doing this for quite a long time, his frame looked fragile and small. He looked more like he should be at home with some grandchildren than on the high seas. The wrinkles and crow's feet on his face would seem to support this, but there was something in his eye that made one ignore all of those. Some kind of twinkle and depth that showed the world he was not one to be messed with, and that things could possibly not be as they seem.

"Uh, yes sir." He said, quickly bringing his attention back to the old captain. "Just a lot to take in is all."

His reply was a deep chuckle, echoing through his smiling lips and catching that twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes, I can certainly understand that. This is journey is taken by very few, and the knowledge of it is only given to a select few." The captain, walking up to the plank. He took a gliding step up and walked down, arms still clasped behind his back. A raised eyebrow followed that smile, never changing as his feet hit the ground. "Given your former employment, I can assume you know of those select few?"

"I could think of a few cap'n." Few was an understatement. There was only one person he could think of that would send him here, and he wouldn't be surprised if it was something on outside business. Technically, he wasn't contractually obligated to keep company secrets anymore, but that sure as hell wouldn't mean he would.

The old captain must have thought the same thing, because he gave a nod, and finally came to stand beside him. "I'm sure you can. Given the current situation, I would think you'd understand why she'd bring you here, hm?"

The captain waited a response, and surprisingly got nothing. A quick turn of the head revealed why. The goggled man was looking rather sheepish, hand behind his head in an embarrassed gesture. Another small smile graced his face, eyes piercing him with a humored look.

"I suppose this means it was a good read?"

Any attempt at revealing the truth scored, earning a shade of scarlet that looked like a stop light in the fog.

"Well…uh…I would have finished, but those darn waves made it a bit hard to read was all."

A snort. "My dear boy, from what I heard from the men, those waves made it hard for you to do anything for the whole trip. By all accounts, it's quite natural for a man to get sea-sick. If you were able to read any of it at all, I applaud you."

The only response was an embarrassed sigh, and all the captain was do was laugh and slap a hand on his back. "Trust me my boy, I'm not judging you! Given the circumstances, I'd say it's alright to feel a bit ill. Feeling a bit nervous?"

That question was enough for the man to look back at the captain, head tilted in a question as the red disappeared from his face. "Cap'n, I'm sure you know what me and the fellows faced over the years. Nervous might be too strong of a word there. I'd say I'm more…" He trailed off, looking for something that could be the right word.

"Intimidated?", the captain asked.

"No, not that.", he said.

"Confused?"

"Close, but no…"

"Flumoxed, perhaps?"

He went to reply, but stopped as he pondered the word. "Flumoxed. Yeah, I'd say that word fits in pretty well."

"Well I'm not entirely sure why you would be, sir. I can understand some of the questions you might have, but nothing that could use such a word as that."

Any comment after that stopped, as his mouth seemed to hang open in response to the captain. After a moment it snapped closed, and he had the opportunity to look…well, flummoxed.

"I'm sorry cap'n. I don't mean to be rude, but I'd rather think there's a large difference between bein' confused on something little, and bein' flummoxed on being on a new **continent**." He said in a dull tone, putting emphasis on the last word.

The captain took that moment to pause as if pondering his own response, and then giving another grandfatherly smile in his direction.

"Well, that confusion will only be answered with experience. Don't you think, Mr. Conagher?"

"…Perhaps…"

The finally revealed Dell Conagher sighed before turning his attention to the boat. The crates that were his, or at least issued to him, were piled to the side of the ground as most of the sailors on board pulled with all their might on ropes to lift the tarp covered object. They all heaved and pulled, slowly lifting it from the deck and preparing to bring it over the side.

"It's been a long few months…" he said, sounding tired as he looked forward.

"I'm sure it has been…" the captain said, his eyes looking over in understanding. "The fighting has been going on for years, and this thing the new one's pulled has put everything out of balance. It's put people out of jobs. They've been scattered to the wind, and the Lord knows where they are now."

The sound of metal crashing onto rock interrupted any further thought, and it turned their attention for just a second. The object had made it onto the ground, ropes beginning to be untied from the large hooks that held it onto its platform. The captain seemed to take this as a cue, starting to walk over to the object. Dell followed, eyeing it with interest and a small amount of yearning.

"The next fights with him and his ilk will be worrisome, there is no doubt of that." The captain said, hand trailing over the tarp. "Yet, even with all his resources, he does not know of this place. In this, you have an advantage Mr. Conagher. Plus, the resources at your disposal." With that, he gripped and pulled the tarp alongside him, its wrinkled surface moving backwards with his steps.

It fell. It finally fell after its long journey, and soon the true treasure underneath it had been revealed. Blue paint covered its metal, going for feet onward in an attempt to cover all of its parts. An open back was revealed, to carry the many burdens and crates soon to be around it. Wheels sat on either side of it, supporting it upward and standing out against the tans and browns of the ground below it. It was a car. The long awaited mystery revealed a car to the many men around it. More specifically, it was a pick-up truck. Even more specifically, it was Dell's pick-up truck, and it was finally his to drive again.

Soon enough, the sailors began to move again, picking up the crates from before and stacking them in the back of the truck. Dell felt a tug on his shoulder, and when he looked over, he realized that one of them had taken his duffel bag from him to place in the truck, opening the shotgun side door with a creak and placing it on the side.

"I do appreciate all the work your boys have put in here, but I do have to ask. Why all of this stuff?" Dell asked, looking over the RED labeled crates being stacked into the back.

"Perhaps the file can answer that for you, eh?" was the only response, another small smile gracing the captain's features. Dell had the decency to look a little red again, and glanced away as the sailors finished tying down everything in the back, the rope and tarp back in place over the cargo.

"Now", the captain began to say, running his hands over the side of the truck, "a couple of the men are familiar with the area, so they'll guide you and your ride through the woods to a proper road. I would highly suggest reading over the file for instructions on where to go before driving off. It would be preferred if you tried to keep your ride out of sight for as long as possible, so drive fast and during the dark. You have a few hours before night, so you should be fine."

A quick nod from some of the sailors confirmed the time, and many began to make their way back onto the boat. "Now my boy, it where we depart." He said, looking Dell in the eye from his position near the plank. "Our redirection here was another way for us to be unseen for a small time, so we'll make our way back to the nearest village under the cover of darkness. The few boys to help you out can make their way back once they hit the road. Once that occurs, you'll be on your own until you hit your destination."

A short wave and nod were given, and he began to make his way back onto hit vessel. "Until we meet again Mr. Conagher."

"Wait!"

He stopped, taking the few moments to hear what Dell had to say.

"Before you go…I was just wonderin'…I never did catch your name." Dell said, looking curiously at the captian.

He was silent for a minute, and continued like that until he finally said:

"Perhaps it would be better if you didn't know Mr. Conagher. I've been at this a long time, and the only people who know my name are your people. So…just call me the Captain." He turned his head enough for his right eye to show over his shoulder, and Dell could have sworn he saw his eye twinkling in the fog. "A fitting title, wouldn't you say?"

For some reason, Dell couldn't really argue with that, considering his own title.

"Whatever she had planned, do make sure to watch your back, my dear boy. Things are more than certain to get dicey in the next little while. That seems to be how things go with people like us. Good luck, and good travels to you."

With that, before he could even argue, Captain seemed to glide up that plank and disappear, his figure vanishing in the fog. The only indication they had left was the sound of the anchor rising, metal clinking against metal as the chains worked their way up the side. After that, it was only a matter of waiting and listening for those waters to shift enough for the boat to move forward. Soon after, it was like it wasn't even there. The only thing left was Dell, his truck, and the three sailors who knew the landscape.

"C'mon", one said, walking over to the driver's seat and pulling the door open. "We can guide it through. You just sit and relax for now." Before he could protest, he'd climbed up into the driver's seat, closing the door behind him. The other two quickly took a position behind the truck, preparing to push it as it was needed.

"Well alright then." He said, giving the two in the back a nod before heading to the passenger's seat. It was a quick matter of moving the duffel onto the floor and taking his seat. It was a minute later before there was a small shift and the car slowly began to move, the force of the two sailors outside pushing the truck forward.

It was only a few seconds later that the truck disappeared into the mist, pushing Dell Conagher deeper into the woods and closer to his future.

…

…

…

* * *

><p>Hello my fellow readers!<p>

After an extended absence, I am finally back with the long awaited Meet the Orangineer Rewrite!

Now, I apologize if it might not be as well as it could be. I recently came down with an infection around my heart, which left my in the hospital for a week. Despite that, I am doing well, and hoping to get back to writing as much as I can with Spring Semester and what not.

For now, however, a late Christmas present for you all. You all have a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year!

'_This is AussieScum, an' have a g'day mates!'_


End file.
